A Symphony of Colors
by Sakuramist36
Summary: One Shots inspired by songs mainly featuring Sasuke and Sakura. BE WARNED. Not all the one shots have a happy ending. / I was also going to investigate the medication Sasuke was slipping into his system. I closed the door quietly and turned on the faucet so I'd have a noise to mask me opening the medicine cabinet. When I opened it, I quickly found the bottle and read its contents.


**Note:** This is a two part story inspired by the song Colors by: Halsey. You can listen to the version I used to inspire me, by following the link:

 **watch?v=IGRfJfpXMNA**

If you have any request for song inspired fics, comment down below! There will be more song inspired stories coming soon. Thank you and enjoy!

* * *

 **You were red…**

Of course when I woke up, Sasuke was nowhere to be found. Beams of sunlight that flooded through the curtains blinded me as I tried to get up and put my hair in a ponytail. Just before I was about to wrap it around my hair one last time, the hair tie slipped and snapped, causing my hair to fall down my shoulders. I sighed and threw the piece off to the side. I didn't stretch, but only got up to walk around the house to see if anyone was here with me. When I opened my door, I was greeted by the tall, dark haired man that I called my boyfriend. He looked down at me with the same dead eyes he always gave me. "What are you doing up so early?" I asked as he walked right past me. I scratched my head, watching him go to our closet and take out his bag. It was Tuesday. Again.  
"It's Tuesday, Sakura."  
I nodded in agreement and leaned against the door after closing it. I crossed my arms over my chest and watched as Sasuke packed a few clothes, then as he went over in our bathroom. I stayed in my place, hearing the noises of him opening and closing things. Sasuke threw mini bottles of toothpaste, shampoo, deodorant and all kinds of stuff on the bed, which signaled for me to pack that for him. Lazily walking over, I glared at him as I watched Sasuke examine himself in the mirror. It always seemed like he was out to impress someone. Every other day, it seemed like he didn't care about his appearance. It always made me wonder things I'd rather not think about.

Each Tuesday, I woke up early, before Sasuke. I would get up and go to the desk to work quietly on some things I couldn't get done the night before like looking over a thesis or preparing for any exams that day. Every chance I got, after every paragraph, I'd look over to Sasuke and take a moment to look at him sleeping. The room would only be filled by his sounds of breathing and turning over in _our_ sheets. I'd then make breakfast and get ready for the day. By the time I was out of the shower, Sasuke would have woken up and it would be his turn to get in. This was ritual on Tuesdays. In the beginning, we'd shower together, but we haven't done that in a few months. Sometimes, I think he avoids it and just stays in bed awake until he hears the shower turn off. I try not to let it bother me, but like a good girlfriend, I always have his food ready by the time he's done showering. It used to be Sasuke and I eating breakfast, but lately, he's been eating alone. I'll usually be upstairs gathering my things for the day. One time I came down stairs while he was eating and saw him sipping on orange juice, looking at an old picture of us. I took a step back, trying to stay hidden after I saw that. I could have assumed it was nothing. But of course I didn't. But once he was done eating and packing, he'd leave. Sasuke would go off somewhere for a day or two, then come back on Thursday. He said he was taking care of something that didn't concern me. I never questioned him again after that. Of course I'd ask how it went and he'd give me the same reply or a variation of it every time.  
"It was fine. Don't worry."  
"It went good. What did you prepare for dinner?"  
"It was fine. What did you do when I was gone."  
"It was okay. How was work today?"  
"It was good. How are you?"  
Last Thursday when he came back, he didn't even tell me anything. He walked through the door and I jumped to greet him and grab his bags. When I asked how it went, he just turned away and went upstairs. I followed him of course but before he could even walk entirely up the stairs, he turned around. I flinched, caught off guard and he raised an eyebrow to me.  
"Why are you following me?"  
"I wanted to ask you how your day went," I said shyly, intimidated and somewhat afraid of him. He stood in silence before turning around and heading to our room. "Mind your own damn business, Sakura."  
When Sasuke was done checking himself out, he came out of the bathroom and sat on the edge of the bed as I zipped up his bag.  
"I'm surprised you're not working."  
"I told you, I got the week off. Ino and I are working on our presentation." Sasuke nodded and got up to grab the bag. I sat on the edge of the bed, just as he did before and watched him put on his bag. He faced away from me, but I saw his front through the mirror. When he shot a glance at me through it, I looked away fast, acting as if I was staring at something else.  
"I'll be back tomorrow. This job should be a short one," he said, and with that he proceeded to walk out of the room and downstairs. I sat for a moment and hoped that he'd turn back, wanting me to walk him out of the house, but when he didn't and I saw his head disappear as he descended, I got up and walked off after him. Words can't describe how empty my heart feels right now. He's literally not doing anything and just acts so cool about it. He's always been this way, but something feels different. I think he wants to break up with me. Or maybe it's I, who wants to break up with him.  
"Um, Sasuke!" I called out, waving slightly just as he opened the door. He stopped, which surprised me, and turned around. His handsome face always made me melt and today, the way his hair covered half of his face gently, it made me want to spill into a pool of tears. "Be safe! I'll see you tomorrow." He nodded, but left without saying anything. Standing in front of the door for a minute, I contemplated walking him to the gates, but I knew he'd reject my offer. Instead, I decided to take a seat on my couch. I let the lump in my throat form just before I let a few tears out. Sharply inhaling after a few dead moments of me crying for a boy who'd probably never love me, I wiped my tears with my grey longsleeved shirt. It was so hard to breathe when I cried. It felt so embarrassing of me to cry like this. I let out a few silent tears and sighed. I looked around the little living room we had created for ourselves and gazed at the same picture I caught Sasuke looking at. I rested my head on my hand that was propped up on the arm of the couch. I started at the picture across the room and it was blurry through my tears. I jumped and quickly turned away at vibrating going through my pockets. My heart skipped a beat, thinking it was Sasuke, but it was actually the last person I wanted to talk to. I answered it.  
"Are you home?" Ino spoke through the phone. It sounded like she was multitasking since I heard keys jingling in the background and a door slam.  
"Yeah, why? Is it uh, time already?" I replied.  
"Yeah. I'm going over. Let's go to the coffee shop before it starts raining."  
"Alright, just let me put on shoes-" I said before getting cut off by a knock at the door. Of course it was Ino. I got up and wiped my tears fast before opening the door. She smiled and came in. Ino looked especially pretty today.  
"Hurry up! It's early but the café will still run out of onion bagels by the time we get there!" she said, flopping down on my couch. I gave a weak smile and head up stairs to put on shoes. I looked into the long mirror and examined my outfit. A grey long sleeved sweatshirt with shorts. I changed quickly and washed up before coming out. Ino was looking around my living room when I got downstairs.  
"Ready?" I asked before we went looked up to me. She was looking at an array of photos on the wall. Mainly all of them were of me, with one being Sasuke.  
"You know, it sucks that we don't have a picture of us at the academy," she said, smirking to me before walking away from the wall and out the door. I let her out first and took a glance around my living room before locking the door. It felt like I was closing off a piece of mine and Sasuke's relationship. I followed Ino until finally walking besides her after a moment or two. The coffee shop wasn't too far, so we just always walked. I looked up to the sky and the clouds were grey. For a second, it seemed like everything around me was grey.  
"What's wrong?" she asked, nudging me a bit. When she touched me, I wanted to cry. But I always tried not to let anyone, even Sasuke, see me at a low point. When I didn't respond immiedentely, she turned away and looked straight ahead. "Oh yeah, it's Tuesday. I'm assuming he left already," she concluded as we entered the shop. I nodded, clearing my throat. I could feel myself and the vibe change and being lifted. I was trying to not let Sasuke ruin mine and Ino's plans. We stood in the line and looked at the menu even though we already knew what wanted. "He still hasn't told you where he goes?" she asked, as another person in front of us ordered.  
"No. I honestly have no idea where he goes, but uh, how are you and Sai?" I asked, clearly trying to avoid talking about Sasuke. She of course lit up when I asked about Sai.  
"Next!" the cashier said, looking towards Ino and I.  
"I'll have an onion bagel and a medium decaf iced coffee," she said before looking to me.  
"No, it's gonna be a separate order," I said to the cashier.  
"Shut up! No sir, it'll be on the same ticket," Ino demanded. I sighed and looked to the menu.  
"I'll get a strawberry frap, uh medium. And a crossant with bacon, ham and cheese, toasted!" I said. The guy took our order and gave us the ticket with the number **78** printed on it in bold letters. We took a seat near a window and looked to me with a smile on her face.  
"OH, but like I was saying. We've been pretty good. Honestly, I'm so ready to marry him!" she said, high on her own happiness. I smiled back to her, happy for Ino of course, but in the back of my mind, something lurked.  
"You think we'd have cute kids? Maybe a boy. He'd probably look like Sai of course."  
"Really, I think he'd look like you. But I could totally see you having a girl. Then you'd pay for the hell you gave me."  
"Sakura, shut up! You need to get to restoring that Uchiha clan. Just pray you get a boy," she said, smiling, adjusting a little in her seat.  
"Probably not," I said. I said probably not, using it as a generalization. I probably won't marry Sasuke or even have his kids at that. It would surprise me if he restored his clan with a certain red headed Uzumaki.  
"Look, quit putting yourself down. You're giving yourself bad energy!"  
"No, Ino! He's the one who is the bad energy." I felt so bad saying that. All the bad years Sasuke had, I really don't like to think of him as this bad or evil person. Ino was slightly taken aback at my words and looked out the window before looking to me, probably thinking of what to say next.  
"You don't mean that. Are you just not feeling like he's the one you want?". I shook my head, but just couldn't let out the words.  
"It seems like it's the other way around." Ino leaned in closer and looked around before speaking.  
"Have you ever thought about being with someone else? I mean, I know you kinda like that one guy-" she said, before I sushed her loud.  
"Shut up! I don't know what the fuck I want I guess,". I rolled my eyes and put my head down for a second.  
"Okay, look no further. I'm the official relationship expert! Tell me when's the last time you guys-"  
"Seventy eight!" the cashier yelled, holding a tray of our food.  
Ino got up, rolling her eyes and went to go get the food. She put it on the table and grabbed a few napkins.  
"Thank you, Ino."  
"Like I was saying, oh you're welcome by the way," she said, winking at me before taking a drink of her coffee.  
"When's the last time you guys had sex? Like intimate sex?" she asked. My face turned a bit red and I took a sip of my frap before replying. Why must she ask questions like this?  
"Maybe like seven months.. But we had sex maybe like three months ago?". I took a bite of my crossant and Ino nodded.  
"WOW, Sakura. Sai and I fuck almost every night. We're like little rabbits-"  
"Okay, too much, too much."  
"Look, tell me this. What happens when you go to bed and when you wake up in the morning."  
Then, I thought back to a morning a while back. It was raining and I woke up before him, but didn't move. I was on my side when I woke and slept fully clothed. I used to sleep in only a silk gown and Sasuke only in his boxers, but about two months ago, I started sleeping fully dressed. I wore some shorts and t-shirt and Sasuke slept in pajama pants and grey tshirt as well. I was there, thinking to myself for a few moments about the things I had to do yesterday, and then Sasuke moved on his back and threw his hand over me. Suddenly, I cringed and it almost felt like I had fallen out of love with him. I felt empty again. I tried glanced over at him and saw his eyes were closed. Sleep was consuming him. I sighed loudly on accident which woke him up. He opened his eyes and upon realizing where his arm was, he removed it. He flipped over to his stomach, his head facing away from me.  
"Hush Sakura," he said to me. I stayed quiet and swallowed a lump in my throat. God, that made me want to cry. He didn't even want to touch me. I got up slowly and quietly, creeping my way into our bathroom. Once I went in there and closed the door, I turned on the shower and stripped completely. I got in and let some tears escaped. I cried softly, the shower being louder than me luckily. I don't know what I'd do if Sasuke caught me crying. I don't even know what he'd do if he saw me crying. I'll probably never know. "Bastard," I whispered to myself, washing my face. I shampooed my hair and midway, a loud band was at the bathroom door.  
"Open the door. Why'd you lock it?" he said, angry and irritated.  
I jumped and got back under the water. In what seemed like a flash, soap creeped into my eyes. It stung and I bumped my elbow into the shower wall. I tried not to say anything, but I quickly tried to wash the soap out of my eyes. I sighed and groaned with the soap in my eyes. "Hurry up!" he said, another loud bang at the door. I was fine for a moment and got out of the shower, naked of course and looked in the mirror. My eyes were red as hell. I took a deep breath in and opened the door. He looked disgusted at me.  
"Why are you crying?" he asked, walking past me and to the sink.  
I got back in the shower without saying anything and quickly took my shower. Every word he said seemed meaningless. I got out and put a towel over my body before exiting the restroom. I went to the bed and dried myself some before realizing that I had left my blowdryer in the bathroom under the sink. When I walked back, with my towel wrapped around my body, and opened the door, I found Sasuke pouring a couple of small, blue pills into his hands. He popped them into his mouth like candy and used some water to wash it down. I stood there, too afraid to ask and too afraid not to ask.  
"What are those?" creeped out of my mouth. He turned to me and shook his head rapidly.  
"Uh, it's my main meds," he said, flashing me a quick smirk before walking out.  
I stood there and took note of where he kept the bottle of pills. After getting dressed, we carried on with our day, half in silence and the other half talking in short sentences. I made breakfast, then cleaned up the house a bit. Sasuke worked outside and took care of the yards and such. Around the afternoon, when he came in sweaty and tired, he offered to get ice cream. He was never usually a fan of sweets.  
"Sure," I said when he asked if I wanted ice cream. He nodded and took off to go get some. I cleaned myself up a bit when he left and when he came back, I was waiting for him on the couch. Sasuke opened the door, bags in his hands. _Had he done some grocery shopping without me?_ _That was pretty nice of him after the mess this morning._  
"What's in the bags?" I asked, following him to the kitchen.  
"Oh, just some things we need for the house. I got the brownies you asked for. Some milk, the movie you wanted, a movie I wanted and uh, some pasta, onions, these frozen onion rings," he said, taking everything out of the bag one by one and setting them on the kitchen table.  
What was he talking about? He seemed confused or disoriented.  
"I think all that heat got to you Sasuke-"  
"I got some raspberries, sunflower seeds, olives, crackers, some baby tooth paste because I know that's your favorite, I got a pair of scissors, a calculator, and some butter."  
I gave a confused look to him and helped him put up all the items.  
"Sasuke, you went to go get ice cream? I would have expected chocolate and some waffle cones?"  
"I don't like ice cream. You know that," Sasuke bluntly said.  
He put up the milk in the fridge and grabbed a movie he picked out. He was acting strange and not so distant. But all that changed when he sat on the couch after putting in his movie. Thinking this was my perfect chance to have some intimate and romantic moments, I sat next to him and rested my head on his shoulder.  
"What are we watching?" I asked, a smile on my face. The day didn't seem so bad anymore.  
"We? I picked out this war movie so you'd leave me a alone for a bit," he said, scooting away and getting a bit more comfortable. I frowned and furrowed my brows.  
"Oh, well I'm sorry. I'll be upstairs then."  
"I think that'd be wise."  
After that, he kept his focus on the TV in front of him. I got up, mad at myself and walked upstairs. For the rest of the day, we didn't talk. I ate dinner at around eleven with Tenten, when she finally got out of work, and by the time I left, Sasuke was already knocked out cold on the couch. Dinner consisted of us going to Poro Kyuu's BBQ, a nice but affordable restaurant downtown.  
"So, how did the day go? I had a sale today and it went by exteremly fast. I have some pretty exciting news to share too!" she said, as the waiter put a bottle of sake down at our table. Tenten poured herself a drink and me as well.  
"What is it?" I asked, smiling to her. Tenten was always a ball of sunshine to be around. She wasn't too crazy like Ino and also wasn't too serious like Temari was. I rarely ever got the chance to hang out with her due to the fact that she ran her own weapons store. She had just opened the shop only two months ago.  
"I may be teaming up with the Academy to provide weapons and weapon train! They want to buy my stuff and have me teach a specialized weapon class for major weapons! Isn't that amazing! Though, it's not a for sure deal!" She was so excited and I tried, believe me I tried, not to kill the whole mood of this dinner.  
"WOW! That's so exciting Tenten. I'm so glad," I said, putting my arms on the table and taking a drink of my sake.  
She raised an eyebrow to me, a light frown on her fresh and clear face.  
"What's wrong? Everything at home okay?"  
"Y-Yeah, why?"  
"You seem off. Normally you're super bright and cheerful but tonight you just seem bored and depressed." I was taken aback at how easily she read me.  
"Well, Sasuke has just been really off lately. He goes from being happy to being rude and awful in a matter of moments. It's really weird and today I saw him taking these little blue tiny pills. I didn't check that they were though.."  
"Well check! After this, go home and when he's asleep, just go find out what he's taking! How scandalous, Sakura! You'd better report back to me on what happens!" "Aye aye captain," I smirked as our food was brought. After dinner and a few more drinks, I came home to find Sasuke was not on the couch. Instead, he was upstairs fast asleep. I snuck into the room and went to the closet to grab a few night clothes so he'd think I was going into the bathroom to change, which I was really going to do, but I was also going to investigate the medication Sasuke was slipping into his system. I closed the door quietly and turned on the faucet so I'd have a noise to mask me opening the medicine cabinet. When I opened it, I quickly found the bottle and read its contents.  
 _ **OxyContin 20MG  
(oxycodone hydrochloride controlled-release) tablets  
R**_ _ **x**_ _ **Only**_  
I had read up on this medication in my classes. It was used to treat pain, anywhere from moderate to severe. There was no name on the prescription, which made me wonder where he was getting these from. A few weeks months ago, Sasuke went to go see a doctor complaining of pain in his lower back. They have him some regular pain medication, Ibuprofen if I'm correct. I shook my head and put the pills back to their rightful place. After changing and imaging every possible situation , I came to a simple conclusion. Sasuke was addicted to this drug and he left every Tuesday to get a refill.  
 **And you liked me cause I was blue…  
** "So, you don't know why he's acting like that? You think he's bipolar or something?" she said, taking a sip of her drink.  
I didn't tell her the full story just because I didn't want to. I of course knew why he was acting strange.  
"I'm going to have to see what's going on."  
"I mean, if anything happens, you'll be okay. I know it. And I know you've liked Sasuke for a really long time and it was a miracle he came back to Konoha and maybe that's why you're holding on, but you never know. I myself thought I'd be with Sasuke and look at me now. I thought you'd always end up with Naruto, but things happen for a reason and I know that no matter what happens between you and Sasuke, you'll come out better than ever."  
Her words made me smile and then the continued to go on and on about Sai.  
"If we get married, please be my maid of honor!" she begged, grabbing my arm with a playful frown.  
"Oh please, Ino! I think Temari would make a better brides maid."  
I went home a few hours later and made something easy for myself. I made some chicken lathered in lemon, butter and spinach before sitting down and turning on a movie so I could have something to watch while I ate. I scanned our array of movies and found one that wasn't opened yet. _Saturated Sunrise_ the title read. It was the movie Sasuke had brought home for me all those months ago. I didn't bother to read the summary and slipped it into the DVD player. I ate my meal and eventually figured out what the movie was about. A girl meets a boy. Boy is emotionally damaged and unavailable. Girl eventually wins him over and they live happily ever after. I wonder where he found a movie like this. Don't get me wrong, the movie turned out to be pretty good movie. But something about it bothered me. Once the movie was over, I went upstairs and slipped into my silky, pink night gown. It came just below my butt cheeks and since Sasuke wasn't here, I'd wear some nice panties for myself. I went into the bathroom and washed up for bed. When I came out into my room, it was cold. Our sheets were soft and plush. I got under the covers and looked up to the ceiling. Before I knew it, tears began to form in my eyes. I felt like I was being pulled apart. Why was this happening and why couldn't I help Sasuke. Does he even know that I know? I rolled to my side, breathing in deeply before letting out a long and hard cry.  
"What's happened to him.."

 **But you touched me and suddenly I was a lilac sky..**

* * *

 _ **AUTHORS NOTE:**_

 _Thank you so much for reading. This is a two part story for the song Colors by: Halsey. I will be doing more song inspired fics. If you have any songs you'd like me to do, comment down below and let me know, also, include your favorite Naruto ship! PLEASE like, review, comment and follow me! It'd be a great help! You're all so amazing and ilysm. _


End file.
